


Put The Gun In My Hand

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Crazy Psycopaths In Love, Death of OCs, Fingering, He Got Away With It, Killing For Pleasure, M/M, Murder, Obsession With Death, Serial Killer, Serial Killer Mindset, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 20:21:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1871142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's covered in blood up to his elbows. There's some droplets on his face and his pristine white shirt collar. He can feel his eyes are wide and the small knife he used is still clutched painfully in his hand. His papa gave it to him last Christmas.<br/>He isn't smiling, he isn't glad.<br/>He's relieved.</p><p>A bit of a character study of Sebastian Moran with small character background changes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Put The Gun In My Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everybody! Hope you enjoy reading this little piece! I sometimes don't know where a writing is going to take me but I like where this went. It's a bit different from my other interpretations of the characters but I truly do like how they presented themselves in this fic. Leave a review if you liked! Maybe a kudos as well? I love interacting with my readers!

The first time he kills he hasn't even enlisted into the army. He's barely started year 10.

He's covered in blood up to his elbows. There's some droplets on his face and his pristine white shirt collar. He can feel his eyes are wide and the small knife he used is still clutched painfully in his hand. His papa gave it to him last Christmas.

 He isn't smiling, he isn't glad. He's relieved.

He's relieved that tiny Peter from next door is dead. He's relieved he doesn't have to listen to tiny Peter's snorted laugh on their way to secondary school every morning.

The alleyway he'd dragged Peter in on their way from school is silent. Peter looks blue and his eyes are turning light. Sebastian scuffles his feet and with apprehension, he kicks the side of Peter's foot. Peter's shoe tumbles off.

There's blood absolutely everywhere. Tiny Peter is drenched in it. Peter's school bag lays half open and papers flood over the floor soaking up the blood practically  _leaking_ from the small dead boy.

His head is buzzing. His heart is steady.

"Sebastian! Where's Sebastian? Coulda sworn I saw that wanker walking to school this way. Oi! Sebastian?"

Another boy's voice. Chris? Adam?

No, Danny.

Sebastian starts to feel panic and looks to Peter on the ground then hurriedly to the entrance of the alley where foot steps are growing increasingly louder.

He grabs his school bag and pulls his dark sweater sleeves down his arms, knife still in hand. He wipes his face in a frantic pace before spotting a dumpster and a fire escape near it.

He makes a quick escape and runs home through the busy streets. His mum and papa are both at their respective jobs, so he unlocks the door and runs into the bathroom, dumping his school bag by his bedroom door.

He turns the shower to scalding and steps into the stream, clothes, shoes and all. The knife is glinting in his hand as red water cascades down the blade and his hand. He stays in the spray for an hour before getting naked and bleaching his white school shirt where the blood stained and washing his clothes twice.

The clothes come out brilliantly clean.

He crawls into bed still stark naked and stares at his bedroom wall. He tucks the knife under his pillow and runs his thumb gently on the hem closest to it.

His mum and papa come home later that day, his papa receiving a call at work that Sebastian hadn't shown up. He explains he turned around when he suddenly felt sick and thought it best to stay home. Mum takes the news by making him a cup a tea and petting his head. His papa gives him a disapproving look but pats his back and tells him to feel better.

The next day tiny Peter is all over the news, stabbed thirty-seven times in the abdomen.

He goes to school and they have a vigil for Peter.

He sees Danny in the back of the class crying; Sebastian palms the knife in his pocket and looks straight at the board.

No one ever comes to his house asking questions, and papa drives him to school for the next month. Sebastian doesn't quite smile, but he is significantly happier the rest of the school year.

* * *

 

Sebastian remembers the first man he slept with. He was twenty-three and had only ever had experiences with girls. A very broad spectrum of experiences with girls, the Basher Moran Special had already been perfected.

The man's name had been Tom and he'd been a coy minx and Sebastian had been drinking happily all night in a pub with his mates on leave. They'd ended up in the toilets with Tom bent over and Sebastian pistoning in and out of him with a steady roll of his hips. He'd learned quickly about the little bundle of nerves inside a man and used it to his advantage.

Tom came with a low moan and Sebastian had pulled out in time to spray the bloke's back with sputters of white. Sebastian wiped his back with some toilet paper quickly before the cum had dried. Tom had thanked him at the time.

Sebastian killed Tom.

He'd punched his throat and pushed his head into the toilet and sat on his back with the man's arms trapped underneath his thighs and waited till the thrashing had stopped. Then he pulled him back and placed him sitting on the toilet like a drunk passed out in the loo.

Sebastian had just strolled out of the bathroom and continued to drink with his mates for another hour or so. He went home and slept peacefully that night.

No one had questioned him about Tom either.

* * *

Sometimes...

Sometimes, when Jim lays beside him and Sebastian runs his hands up and down his creamy white back, pausing to tap each vertebrae on the way to the cleft of Jim's ass, Sebastian wonders if Jim knows Sebastian has killed him hundreds of different ways in his mind.

He spreads the soft globes of Jim's cheeks and rubs against his hole, twitching, always ready for him. Jim purrs like a kitten, rubbing affectionately back against the wandering fingers. it's so different from the Jim shouting orders and all sharp lines in his suits.

Sebastian grabs the lube and drizzles it on his cock. Jim's never liked preparation anyway, he's magnificent like that.

Sebastian enters him in a long slide, never stopping, only listening to the harsh intake of breath Jim takes. Jim pushes back against him urgently and Sebastian can hear himself growl low. He knows Jim likes him wild.

They fuck hard and slow and deep. Sebastian has one hand in the middle of Jim's back, pushing him into the bed as he watches his cock slide in and out and in and Sebastian speeds up his pace a fraction. The other hand is digging painfully into Jim's hip, forcing him stay still.

Jim has his head tossed back and is crying out breathlessly into the air. Sebastian answers back in grunts and the warmth in his gut spreads through him as he tucks a hand underneath Jim's body and circles a massive hand around the other man's cock and jerks in time with his thrusts.

They both come apart a moment later with Jim biting the pillow with a snarl and Sebastian biting Jim's shoulder hard enough to draw blood while emptying himself in quick rough thrusts.

They both come down with Sebastian laying his full weight on Jim. Jim makes disapproving noises and tries to roll Sebastian off of him. Sebastian smiles and rolls off of the smaller man, watching Jim sit up from the bed and walk naked as the day he was born to the bathroom.

It's his 'after fucking' ritual. He's going to look at all the bruises and marks Sebastian's left on him.

Sebastian lays in their bed, right next to the wet spot that Jim made. He closes his eyes and revels in the after glow.

A quick flash of Jim being dissected crosses his mind. Sebastian bites his tongue.

"You've made a mess of my left hip Tiger. An absolute mess."

Jim's voice carries from the bathroom and his tone is indecipherable. Sebastian opens his eyes and ogles his left hand. What would it be like to strangle Jim? Cut off all his air supply? Watch his face turn blue and feel him shake?

Sebastian flexes his fingers before palming the soft sheets.

Jim sticks his head out from the door frame.

"It's quite endearing," Jim says looking pleased as punch and he makes his way over to Sebastian, straddling his hips and Sebastian can feel his own cum dribble out of Jim's hole and run out on his thigh.

"You look like you've been planning murder lover."

Sebastian swallows lightly and runs his hands up Jim's sides, running his nails up each protruding rib. Jim is still looking a him, still absolutely pleased.

"Did you know that sometimes-" Sebastian starts.

"I think about killing you every second of the day Sebastian. Not one minute goes by that I don't fantasize about putting a bullet between your eyes or dragging knives across your skin and reviewing all I know about human anatomy."

Jim is running his hands lazily over Sebastian's chest, finding old scars and leaving feather light touches.

Sebastian's breathe catches in his throat before he let's out a huge lumbering laugh. Jim smirks in response.

"Dear Lord Jim, we're a couple of crazy fucking killers aren't we?" Sebastian says running a hand between Jim's ass cheeks again and pushing into his abused hole. Jim's breath catches but the smirk never leaves his face, not even when a hard moan escapes his lips. Sebastian can feel some of his cum drying but there's enough lubrication for him to properly finger the other man. He slides two fingers in with ease.

"Most definitely Sebastian. Oh, most definitely."

And Jim reaches for Sebastian and presses his lips hard and unrelenting to the sniper's mouth. It's messy and filthy and Sebastian matches the rhythm of his fingers to that of his tongue and Jim melts against him.

"I haven't found a death worthy enough for you yet."

"When you do, tell me in detail and we can end it all perfectly."

Sebastian grins stupidly, feeling drunk. His other hand moves to palm and rub Jim's hardening cock.

"Together lover?" Sebastian asks as Jim moans whorishly.

"Together forever Basher, forever together."


End file.
